


Forgiveness

by ry_996



Series: Emperor's "free" time [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Backstage, Character Study, M/M, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: Leo learned that to be forgiven is actually harder than playing the villain or just running away.Is that why "he" said that?





	Forgiveness

"About last year.." eichi started. But he paused again.  
  
The orange haired boy stopped writing. He noticed that person walking to him. He noticed his voice when he greets him. But in the end He decide to ignore it because he cant lose his inspiration now--(no its actually more like he debating too much to find the right way to respond it so he decide to ignore him in the end) until.. the past is mentioned.   
  
"What?" Leo asked. He look up to the tall figure who is standing next to him. The blond taking the pause too long that leo actually afraid if he actually passed out while standing or something. "Are your jaw freezing because of the cold weather? Poor emperor i will make sure your deathbed will be warm later"   
  
Eichi giggles from what leo said but he later shakes his head. "nothing.. i think you better go home and take some rest tsukìnaga-kun. It's getting late, the live will be in the morning. If you don't want to let them down then you need plenty of rest" that emperor smiling. The smile that actually makes leo have mixed feeling.   
  
"Huh yeah. I also don't need a collapsing member so you should rest too ten--i mean emperor" leo pick up his stuff and stand up.   
  
The emperor chuckles a bit "i'm no longer emperor tsukinaga-kun.."   
  
Leo blinks and staring at the emperor for couple of second before turning his back and leaving that room. "Yeah yeah keep saying that. im bored to hear the 'lies' i don't believe so i'm going home.. youre ruining my imagination blockhead emperor" So.. he not going to say any other thing for real? uh leo was about to runaway before things goes deep because he ... isn't really think that he is ready for that especially with the live tomorrow.

 

.  
  
It's pretty strange. Everything that revolves around them sounds awkward.. it sounds like a honesty covered in unnecessary lying tone as the shield to keep them standing. Thinking about that actually makes leo's head and stomach hurts. Eichi.. his "kindness" and how that emperor supporting him back to the field without any talk about possible misunderstand between them actually makes leo having a terrible butterfly in his stomach everytime they talk--in casual sometimes sarcasting manner-.

  


Leo knows. He is aware that there are words better unspoken. There are times when friendship don't need verbal and direct approach to fix the misunderstand. But it will only left them with speculations.. and leo just wonder if this is the right decision. After all, He heard from sena.. about how strange that emperor now. How he sometimes contradicting himself when he talk. Leo also know about him coming to his house only to stare and talk to his family without saying anything to him. Why..? Why he doing that?   
  
Could it be..

 

……. Leo sighed.  
  
It must be that.

 

.  
  
"Tsukinaga-kun.. wait a second"   
  
Huh? Leo stopped walking and turn around to see the emperor bringing some sheets with him. Oh right. Leo didn't bring his scribbles too. He forgot.   
  
"School is no longer like before. The janitor will clean up lesson room too so you might lose it" he said--he is a bit breathless. Maybe he run to catch him.   
  
Wait.. what's up with that red eyes?   
  
Its sounds awkward because of the pause. Leo hit his head with his hand then laugh "Haha totally forgot it! You sure getting soft emperor? that doesn't suit you at all aren't you more like the high and mighty type huh? Especially to the me who is just a broken toy? but it suit your face so i'm taking this" leo said and take the sheets "is there anything else i can help while i'm here mighty emperor?"   
  
The blond chuckled and again he shakes his head as he fix the bag he hold "i'm just glad to see you around ousama-kun. I'm not going to be dying in boredom of peaceful era again especially with trickstar having fun somewhere else" a child-like excited smile. One that leo recognize at least didn't disappear from him. He still enjoy the war huh..   
  
"Ousama.." leo sighed but he immediately laughed again "yeah truly. I'm glad you didnt change too. Still the same blockhead emperor"   
  
"I told you i'm not emperor anymore. Im just a fallen one but right~ i decide to stay that way. I won't let you down ousama-kun i will be up for everything" eichi said and smiled to him. He sounds cheerful but there are sign of loneliness in between.   
  
Leo sighed. "Hhhh any longer of this might actually kill me.. don't be late tomorrow emperor!" Leo said as he turn back to run to the gate.   
  
So in the end that's really his decision… guess that explain everything to leo.   
  
He is really selfish until the end. Who is he that he think he deserve to control people's decision in their life to not forgiving him..? dont he sounds too high and mighty to think he deserve to make people choose that?   
  
"Blockhead" leo sighed and curse it out.   
  
.   
  
It's an amazing live. Its cruel and in same time its inspiring. Especially that stage of his ritsu with the blockhead emperor. He barely remember much about ritsu but leo know and observe him a lot before. A talented one who don't have enough motivation to climb to the top.   
  
Yeah it's not like climbing to the top last year is anything near great choice. Deep down he is glad that ritsu didn't seems to be too affected by what happened in past.   
  
His sena is also seems to be out unaffected. At least that's how far he see. That silver haired boy was going all excited when he mention stuff about duel before this judgement happen. So at least the fire inside him isnt died by the backlash they got before. Look at that happy face. Leo heard story about how knights fallen after he left.. but in the end.. they able to hold each other and stand up as the noble again.   
  
Naru is always the odd one. Seems to separate himself from the rest of unit but actually is there.. to reunite them. If it wasn't because of him. Maybe sena won't be able to comeback too. Leo sighed while smiling. He needs to thank him later.   
  
And there is that peculiar boy. Tsukasa suou. A strange one who willing to continue opening the door of fallen kingdom--   
  
"Aren't you going to join them?"   
  
Leo probably will fall from the stage ceiling because a dumb emperor surprised him when he busy observing his current knights if that emperor didn't catch him "oh my.. be careful. I don't want to be jailed for accidentally killing an idol" that emperor complains between his breathy voice.   
  
Huh? Wasn't he supposed to go to hospital after the last announcement? What is he doing here? Where is his fairy--guardian angel with glasses--now when he think about it both keito and tsumugi wear glasses eh? Guess the emperor have taken a liking of that? "Im supposed to be the one who is mad because a dumb emperor who i thought already dying on bed shocked me by standing up here?"   
  
Eichi giggles. He sure love doing that huh. Not like leo can complain because it does sounds.. soft in a way "nah.. keito is busy down there because there are a bit problem. Im fine.. why? Are you worried about me ousama-kun?"   
  
Leo scans the blond from head to toe before answering "your confidence in talking actually scares me a lot" he said before focusing back to the stage.   
  
"I heard that a lot" eichi replies and follow what leo did. "Your knights.. are a great one. Tsukasa-kun is an odd kid. Sounds a bit like you minus the odd manner you had. He is a good and hard working boy. Sena-kun isn't that stabile but if he set the goal he can do everything for it. Ritsu-kun is the type who will move for people around him. I'm not really close with narukami-kun but i believe he was the one who put back sena-kun from strayed path.. my fault--"   
  
"Enough of that" leo sighed as he look at eichi who is a bit surprised because leo cut his words. Leo dont want to hear another monologue of ‘this is my fault so you shouldn't think too much about it tsukinaga-kun’ stuff. Leo looking back at the stage before he start talking again. "You're really never change hmm.. tenshi--no koutei heika? Always try to be that strong. I envied that part of you. i wasn't strong enough. I know that i can't really blame you that time... i got hurt after being carelessly dive in a terrible path i saw coming" the mention of past isn't something that leo enjoys to talk about. Perhaps he believes that eichi also feel the same.   
  
The blond seems silent after what leo said. See he won't bother talking back now. "I won't forgive what you did. Is it what you want to hear?" Leo sighed "you're still selfish as ever. i honestly wish that you treat me like a friend. like a real friend... a partner? Huh.. much like the both glasses-kun but i guess.. " leo look at eichi. He can barely understand what expression the emperor making now. Not only because it's lack of light around them but also because the emperor himself looks.. blank. "you even not treating yourself enough huh?"   
  
"Don't call me koutei.. i'm just a fallen one.." eichi chuckled.   
  
Huh? That is the part he commenting? Leo sighed. What he expect from eichi when eichi put up all those shield around? He has no time debating over this. So he cant help but sighed again.

  
But right. Maybe its the last chance for leo to say that.. because in the end he still feel like he need to tell eichi his feeling. Without the runaway mask he wear. "But thanks though.. for allowing this live to happen. I'm a coward indeed. Even until now i'm not sure if i able to answer my punishment. To be forgiven and accepted is harder than pretending to be evil huh..? Is this your curse on me?"   
  
It's ironic.   
  
"I'm never cursing my beloved rival to feel the burden i had.. im alone is enough." eichi smiled. Leo tilt his head. Is this mean eichi is talking.. as himself? "Besides.. we bear different burden by different mistake. You should take their hand and embrace it when they still offer that on you. No matter how terrible you see yourself for making that decisions... don't be a selfish like me. Your knights deserve you as much as how you deserve their welcome"   
  
To think that he end up standing in this view and get to understand even a bit what eichi feels. Ironic at its finest?. Leo chuckled. Eichi will stay as eichi huh? Still the same selfish one who choose to keep the negativity to push himself forward. He don't know is eichi is too strong to hold the hate of he is simply too weak to face the warmth. "You see.. i don't know how strong you are to be able to stay and face it all until now but.. you are right.. im not going to be you because im myself? " leo put his hand on eichi's shoulder, about so send flattery of the hard work he did before they back with their masked on again but-- "you are..."   
  
Trembling..?   
  
Leo take eichi's hand and dragged him down to the backstage before eichi could react. Leo noticed that eichi didn't seems well and his body is actually trembling hard. The cold hand he hold isn't making leo feel any better.   
  
This blockhead emperor...   
  
"Where are you bringing me?" Eichi ask again because leo still dragging him past kuro and nazuna.   
  
"Making sure a blockhead emperor won't die before i forgive him" Leo make eichi sit on the sofa in knights killer makeup room. Then he just busy looking through all the bag inside. Including eichi's. He use his smartphone to contact keito and of course he don't even close it and keito is already stand up in front of the door-panting hard.   
  
"Where is him?!" Keito said almost sounds like a scream because its mixed between panic and panting "oh god i freaking told you to stay still if you don't want me to make them examine you? now you force me to do that????!!"   
  
Keito is sure loud as ever when it comes to eichi huh?   
  
Tsukasa just missed keito carrying eichi out for couple of second when he finally find leo and just drag him out the room "Leader!? I've been looking for you? Do you think you can run away after we win this? You cant! I wont listen your complain at all" he said while dragging leo on stage   
  
"What is this?? Public execution??? Nooo!! Nazuuuu Kurooooooo help!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA dont kill me


End file.
